The Frost Fury
by Helix The Frost Fury
Summary: After an attack on a hive by dragon hunters, all the dragons inside escape with the alpha but the only frost fury was injured and is drifting at sea with an empty ship but she finds some things she had thought were gone and a new friend (please go easy on me as this is my very first story)
1. Injured And Alone

Chapter 1: Injured And Alone

I awoke on a shipwreck which was made by Dragon hunters it was still drifting at sea and I'm a Frost Fury, Frost Furies are rarer than Light Furies and we are faster, powerful and stronger than a Night fury and a Light fury but the hive that was home to me, other light and night furies was attacked by humans, so I will not trust them mostly because they destroyed our home but the Alpha of the hive is still alive and he's trying to find a new home for our kind but I was injured during all the fighting and the wounds seem like they are infected now because of the seawater, and I haven't seen any other of my kind but I have seen Scaldrons and Sea shockers and the occasional fish but nothing else then I just lie down and hope I don't die to some infection.

* **Next Day** *

The ship hit sand and what it had looked like a bigger island than the ones i have seen flying around with my hunting partner then i see a night fury flying in the sky but i cant fly up to them because when those humans who attacked us used explosives to scare us out so they could capture us but from previous attacks we have learned not to be frightened of the explosives and we escaped through a cave that they did not plan for, then i see him and he sees me then i see a human made saddle and i have heard of them mostly because of the dragons that pass through our territory and usually stopped to ask for food and told us about strange and peculiar things and then i see four other dragons fly to a stop around the night fury and because i didn't understand mostly cause i was still shaken from the attack i let loose a few plasma bolts toward the dragons including the night fury all the dragons with their humans riding them are looking around to see where the bolts came from and i let loose a few more and they miss just like the few before then they spot me and of course they come over to me "hey...hey we don't want to hurt you alright?" one rider said supposedly they're leader and i start backing away then the wounds show through my aqua color type scales and almost all the dragons eyes widened when they saw the wounds and some of the riders gasped upon from seeing them but the leader and the night fury right behind him continue to walk towards me as i am backing away and i look into the riders eyes just the same of when i looked at my mother and father when i was just a hatchling then i did the same with the night fury, they stopped and i ran into the dense forest and i could hear the night fury chasing after me then he stopped and the human caught up to his dragon then i burst into a village filled with humans with black clothing on and a few come up to me then i collapse onto the ground then i pass out.


	2. Something Lost Now Found

Chapter 2: Something Lost Now Found

I awoke in what seemed to be a medical area in the humans village and it was night time no one was awake at least i thought so i got up but since i wasn't a night fury i didn't blend into the darkness at all and so i saw the group of five humans who first saw me as well as their dragons and so i went back to where i awoke from and noticed a small box which had an egg but not just any kind of egg, one of my egg and so i picked it up and i carried it with my teeth and Frost Fury eggs cant be broken that easily even night fury teeth won't do a thing to the shell, i first had the egg way before the first attack and so when it hit it slid out of the hive and fell into the sea and i didn't see it for a year and now i find it these humans with the black clothing must have found it at sea and a Frost Fury hatchling won't hatch without the presence of its mother but after a year its become rock hard and it will take a few months for it to start hatching after those events but i would've gotten to sneak off if it wasn't for one of the humans in the black clothing to come out and check on the mysterious dragon and he saw me with the egg "The mysterious dragon is going to eat the strange egg we found!" he yelled and some others that transported me to their medical area came out with spears as well others did the same and they surrounded me "put the egg down, thief" one said "that isn't your egg, it belongs to someone else not you" another said then i put the egg down and stood over it and put my body over it but i could understand what they could say but they couldn't understand dragon language "this is one of my offspring, it belongs to me" i said but it just came out as grunts, snarls and growls and the humans started to close in but they stopped and some walked out of the way for another human but with black and yellow clothing "so this is the dragon that stumbled into our village is presume?" the human asked one of the villagers "yes queen mala and it has the egg we found on the shore only a few days ago" he said "hmm maybe the egg belongs to the dragon since it is protecting it and look the scale color it matches the egg" she said then the riders from before come over "whats going on?" one of them say then they see me and the villagers walk off and the night fury comes up next to me and speaks "who are you?" he says "my name is Helix yours?" i say to him "my name is Toothless" he says "hmm your the night fury that has been tamed by a human?" i ask "well i guess" he said "but why do you have the egg that the Defenders of the wing have found a few days ago?" he asked me "well….uh...its...um...its my offspring" i said hesitantly "what!" he exclaimed and when he did that the rest of the riders dragons surrounded me all with the look in their eyes to kill and i started to whimper because if i died then the hatchling wouldn't hatch and i wouldn't have any offspring and i was scared of not only death but never being a parent to my young "riders control your dragons! Your scaring the mother" Mala said and then the dragons backed off "so your telling us to stop this dragon from taking the egg?! Are you crazy?!" one of the riders said next to the monstrous nightmare "no i am not, Hiccup i remember this dragon, they are called Frost furies these types of night furies are 5 times better than a regular night fury or light fury" Mala said "we should take it back to the edge so the ice fury and her egg can hatch" the rider with the gronckle said "but we have no information on it either so this will be exciting to learn another type of Fury" it said again "alright we'll take it back to the edge but its wing is still injured so it cant fly" it says again "as it cant fly me and toothless will carry it since he and her are friends now" the leader says then another one of the villagers runs to them with another one of the eggs that belongs to me "my queen i found this egg by the shoreline" he said trying to catch his breath "good but it belongs to her...the Frost Fury" the queen says pointing to me and the villager puts the egg in front of me and i lift my body off the other egg and slide it to the other one then two riders come up and start to go toward my eggs and i bite towards them but missing just to make them stay away from my offspring and they walk away "we will get our hands on those eggs" i could hear them say then toothless nudged me to get up and the leader puts my eggs in a pouch just to be safe then he gets on his dragon and picks me up then we fly toward this 'edge'.


	3. A New Home

Chapter 3: A New Home

After flying for a few hours we reach the edge and they set me down on their runway in front of the stables and the humans and their dragons go toward the central point of their base but toothless stays with me and i follow close behind him since i'm outside the hive and in uncharted territory and i dont trust these humans yet i will be cautious then Hiccup enters his home and i enter with toothless "toothless what do you think let her stay here or in the stables?" he said and toothless goes to his bed and claws on his bed and i go and lay on one half "i guess she stays here" he says then opens the pouch and gives me my eggs right next to my stomach and i'm laying on the right side and toothless is on the other half and the human named hiccup leaves then the two humans come in and i'm asleep but toothless is awake but is acting asleep and they go toward me and step on a loose board and alert toothless and they run out yelling in pain from being burnt by him and i feel the eggs moving around "whats going on?" toothless asks me "at a young age i was told that if Frost Fury eggs are separated from their mother they become hard as a rock and if reunited with their mother it will take a few months to undo the effects but i guess not" i said to him "how long will it take for them to hatch?" he asks me "i'm actually not sure since i was the only Frost Fury in the hive and no human has ever seen us" i said then he nuzzled me "its alright" he said then i nuzzled him and i put my head next to his and we both fell asleep.


	4. The Alpha

Chapter 4: The Alpha

The next day i woke up before Toothless and his rider and before i left i put a ice dome over my eggs so nothing could touch them and so i exited the home of Hiccup and Toothless and i walked around and found the gronckle and the other rider who loved knowledge by the looks of him "hey girl look its that Frost Fury" he said to his dragon "hello i'm Meatlug whats your name?" the gronckle has asked me "my name is Helix" i said to her "do you mind if Fishlegs, my rider gets information about you?" she asks "sure why not at least my eggs are safe and sound" i said "wait….you have eggs?" she asked me "yes i do but my mate is dead from a attack" i said to her "who attacked you?" she asks "humans...humans with spiked helmets" i say "dragon hunters" she says "can i get a full wing span of you?" fishlegs asks me and i do it and he draws every single bit of myself and after 30 minutes he is done "thank you!" he yelps with excitement and one of my scales pop off and i slide it to his feet then walk back the way i came and Meatlug catches up to me "can i please see your eggs?" she asks me "sure why not" i say and i enter the house i had just left and Toothless runs up to me and nuzzles me and i gesture _I will talk later_ and i show Meatlug my eggs, my children "these are my offspring" i say showing her the eggs "oh my gosh!...they are so cute!" she says with excitement "thank you" i say then she hurries back toward her rider and i exit the house once more but i'm behind Toothless and i am surprised by the nadder who greets Toothless and me "I'm Stormfly and you are?" she asks me "My name is Helix" i say "its good to meet you and i heard from Meatlug you have your own offspring?" she asks "yes i do and its not from Toothless, when i had them it was just before a hunter attack and since i was having eggs, i was a target for capture and so i was protected by others but when another came they used explosives which made the roll out and into the sea and i thought they were lost forever but now i found them" i say to her "oh alright" she says then the monstrous nightmare comes up and greets "Hookfang..you?" he says "My name is Helix" i say "its good to meet you helix, i hope we all get along great" he says but before the zippleback could greet itself the alpha of the hive lands right behind me "Helix have you…..seen the rest….of the…..hive?" he says and i guess he has been flying for days "no i haven't i'm sorry….alpha" i say and that leaves everyone shocked including toothless "you know this night fury Helix" toothless asks me "yes i do, he is the alpha of the Hive of Furies oh and alpha do you remember this one?" i say to him gesturing to toothless "no, i do not think this night fury was apart of our hive" he said to me.


	5. Maybe There's A Chance?

Chapter 5: Maybe There's a Chance…?

I was cuddled around my eggs while everyone was outside with my alpha "so you're telling me, you are an alpha of a hive?" toothless said to him "yes I am an alpha and Helix is next in line to become the delta since the original one was killed protecting Helix from another night fury that imprinted on her but she was already imprinted on by another night fury" he said out loud then I heard footsteps so I woke up and faced the twins who were trying to break the ice over my eggs so I knocked them to the ground with my tail and readied a plasma blast then I launched it toward them, once it hit the wood near my eggs which was enough for them to run off screaming and for good measure, I launched a second at them which knocked their viking helmets off their heads. Upon hearing it, Oracle and toothless ran toward me and saw the two twins whose dragon, the zippleback sighed "Forgive my riders…..they won't leave her alone" they both said gesturing with their heads toward me as I strengthened the Ice dome over my eggs then walked out and looked at Oracle and Toothless who walked over to me "What happened?" Toothless said to me "Those two humans with the long hair, won't leave me or my eggs alone…." I said to both of them sadness was clear in my voice and I turned my head to look at Oracle "That's not it isn't it Helix?" he said which for some reason made me feel safe "I miss my mate...Riiam and I feel him still alive….somewhere out there but I cannot leave my eggs unattended to, especially with those humans around" I said trying to combat the tears that were forming in my eyes as I mentioned his name but I failed and started to whimper loudly as though it was only a week ago that he held off the dragon hunters against the hive along with the other sentries and guards, I didn't see him again after as I thought he sacrificed himself.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The next chapter is coming and sorry for not updating but I was dealing with issues.**

 **Please tell me what you think and if you would like to add an OC to my story then please tell me and I'll see what I can do but I'm not a perfect writer.**

 **I will probably make this story extremely long but I also might not. Peace!**


End file.
